


That Ship Has Sailed

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Ancient tech reads John's mind, with problematic results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ship Has Sailed

John rubbed his head. Usually Ancient tech that involved big flashing lights didn't make his head hurt like this, so it was possible it was something other than Ancient. Rodney hadn't been sure either way, but Elizabeth said the writing looked like some form of Ancient.

Thinking of Elizabeth and Rodney made him open his eyes. He had to check on his team. But before he could get any names out, he sat up and stared. "What the hell?"

The device had been part of a big stone dais flanked by grasslands. Now everything around them was green, including the tall trees that had so not been there before.

John scrambled to his feet, intending to bring his weapon up, only to realize he wasn't carrying it anymore. In place of his P-90 was... a bow? He had a quiver full of arrows on his back?

He looked down. He was wearing _tights_?

There was a groan nearby and he dragged his eyes away from the brown tights. Three other people were lying on the ground. Ronon was still dressed in brown leather but it wasn't his usual brown leather. Teyla was also wearing tights (and in the very back of John's brain he noted she looked a hell of a lot better in them than he did) but hers were red. She had a bow in her hands too, while Ronon was holding a big staff. And Rodney...

John helped Teyla up while Ronon lifted Rodney. John looked at the rough brown robe Rodney was wearing and felt his stomach sinking. He had an idea of what was going on here, and he was really not happy about it. And he suspected his teammates were going to be even unhappier when they realized it was his brain the device had scanned before it did this to them.

Rodney was babbling about the device and what it might have done. Teyla looked around in alarm, "Where is Dr. Weir?"

"I'm here," a voice said behind them and from around a tree came Elizabeth. She was more elegantly dressed than any of them, and in black from head to toe. Unlike the others, she had a sword at her hip. She took in John's outfit, her eyes lingering on the tights and he just _knew_ she was hiding her desire to laugh at him. Her eyes flicked around at the rest of them before coming back to his.

There was a reason why they tried not to go on missions together when they were annoyed with each other.

Rodney seemed to finally catch on, because he was muttering "Oh no" under his breath. Teyla and Ronon were glaring from him to John, waiting for an explanation.

Elizabeth just smoothed her black gloves and sighed at John, "At least you didn't cast me as Maid Marian, because that ship? Has sailed."


End file.
